From enemy to warrior
by darkwolf190
Summary: a starclan cat wants to prove a point that not all twolegs are bad. so he sets out to make a twolegs see though the eyes of a warrior. but he one he chooses may be the worst that he could of picked. will his chossen twoleg help the clans or plot revenge


"Prologue

:starclan:  
"I'm telling you not, All twolegs are evil." a thick furred reddish brown tom exclaimed.  
"Of course you would say that, You left your clan to become a kittypet pinestar." a blue gray she cat rebuked.  
"A flash of anger appeared across. Pinestars face."you know NOTHING about twolegs bluestar" pinestar answered with annoyance.  
"Bluestar became angry. "What are you talking about? Twolegs are evil. They destroyed the old territory and the monster's have killed countless warriors." Bluestar shouted with fury at the reddish brown tom.  
"Pinestar started to answer but held his peace and he thought (what if i showed her twolegs can be trusted.) Pinestar walks of into the field's of starclan.  
"Bluestar looks at him puzzled. "Where are  
You going too can't argue your point" she shouts at the retreating tom.  
"No im going to prove a point." He yells his answer back.

"Old clan territory (its been years since i read the first books so my memory is hazy at best.)  
"A bus stops at the towns park its a beautiful day in northern England. Several people steep of the bus one of them is Luke Thompson A tall muscle bound history student from an American collage. Traveling England studying his family's birth place. For a credit.  
"Luke leaves the bus stop and heads down the sidewalk passing several people. Some are older timers out for a daily walk while other's going to work. He walked passed some children playing soccer or football as they call it in England.  
""R6 what is the forecast for the day?" Luke asks to seaming no one. There is movment in his backpack and a drone flys out to hover near luke's head. "Sunny with a light breeze from the south west." The robotic voice reports.  
""So a good day for a run?" Luke asks the drone seems to chuckle " i knew you would ask that. here is a nearby park" a Blue tinted hologram of the town appears with the park highlighted.  
"Luke seems to think over it before he decides. To go for a short run. Before heading back to his motel room.  
"He walks to the park while r6. Goes back into the backpack. There are several trials some are paved. But there was one that was overgrown with thick brush. Luke being from the south in America and living in the backwoods his whole life.  
"He liked going the road less travelled. He started to make his way through the brush.  
"About 30 feet of using curse words no one outside of the south will recognize. He came to a smaller footpath it looked more like a small game. He looked for any fresh track's and found none. He was about to leave when he felt a small pull towards the trail. Like it was a feeling that came over him to follow it.  
"He looked at the watch it showed. 4 pm he gad to be back to the motel by 8. " why not." And he decided to follow the trail.  
"It seemed to stretch for miles. He came to the end of the park onto a small farm. He didn't want to trespass. So he decided to turn back. But he felt like he needed to keep going. He felt like something wanted him to keep going.  
"He keep running past the farm past a old barn. After what looked to be miles but felt like nothing. He came to a cave. It was small to small for him to stand in. He would have to crawl if he wanted to get in.  
"The pull was strong he didn't know why but he felt like he had to go into the cave. "R6." Luke asked the drone and the drone came out of the back pack.  
""Your. Going in there if your not back in 20 minutes signal. For help." R6 responded  
"Luke chuckles " i forget i do this alot"  
"He takes his pack off and starts to crawl into the cave. Its small but enough for him to have room in. He goes for some time until he sees a faint blue glow around a corner. He crawled until the glow was bright and looks around the corner. A large blue stone it looked like the glow of the moon./p  
"He felt compelled to touch it. "Touch it" a voice whispers into his ear. And instead of asking. Why is there a voice in my head he touches it. A flash of light. So bright he was blinded than the pain started. The pain was unbearable. To the extent of blacking out.

"Starclan hunting grounds  
""Hey kit wake up." A voice or (meow) said to luke than something furry poked his side "get up" a male voice demanded a stronger poke luke begins to wake up.  
""I gave you a chance kit" luke is pike up by the back of his neck? And is tossed up.  
""What the hell?" Luke asks panicked. After getting up oddly he would add he notice his Surroundings. It's a stray field? "Where the fuck am i?" He asks shocked. "Your in starclan's hunting grounds" a male voice says in a gentle tone. Luke still in shock jumps and turns around landing on all fours.  
"He doesn't pay attention to it at the time as it felt normal.  
"But was not normal is the reddish brown cat with stars in his fur. "I was wondering when you was going to wake" the cat says with the voice from before. Luke was bewildered as to why a cat was talking. "Did that cat just talk?" Luke asks to no one.  
""Well yeah of course i can talk. Im a cat just like you." The tom told luke. It took luke a few seconds to realize what the tom said.  
"He looked at his 'hands' but he saw tan paws with strips. His heart rate sky rocketed he looks at his back it is easier than before he sees more tan fur and black stripes and a tail…. "What?" Luke who is on the point of a break down.  
"I am terribly sorry for this but you where to only one i could get to listin me" the tom answers him.  
"Luke who forgot about the cat till then has hate fill him. He was turned into a cat by this cat. Luke rushes the cat. "You will pay you. Mother fucker." Luke shouts as he rushes the tom.  
"In a flash luke is eating dirt and a strong force. Pushing down on him. "Now listen and listen good I'm only saying this once. "I turned you to prove that not all twolegs are evil. Now im going to send you to the clans there is a great war coming and with your knowledge of your twoleg wars. Your smarts can assist the clans. If you prove to the cats that are watching that a twoleg can make a great warrior. And live the life of a cat ill turn you back." The tom grows.  
"Luke being fear full agrees to the tom."can i at least get a name before you send me off?" Luke asks the tom as he walks away.  
"The names pinestar" the reddish brown tom answered. As luke begins to glow the names star and the clans dawn on him.

"You got to be shitting me.

"End of prologue  
"Its been years since ive read the books.  
"If you want to now what breed luke got turned into it's a savanna yeah ik its out of place but so are 100 plus cats living with in a few miles and not turning into cannibals. On account lack of food. thanks to the beta reader cynical brit he was a great help read his story metahumans stranger days great story orth the read


End file.
